In various industries and applications, a proximity sensor is used to detect the proximity of one object relative to another. For example, a proximity sensor can detect the distance between the sensor and the object. Such sensors are often mounted to moving objects. For example, a proximity sensor can be mounted to a waste disposal truck to control the movement of an arm or a waste container relative to the truck. In other instances, a proximity sensor can be mounted on a stationary object, and can detect the distance between the stationary object and a moving object, for example.
If a proximity sensor is rigidly- or unyieldingly-mounted to an object, collisions with another object may cause damage to the proximity sensor or negatively affect the ability of the object to be detected. For example, if a waste disposal truck unintentionally moves a waste container into colliding contact with a proximity sensor into colliding contact with a curbside waste container, the sensor may be crushed or otherwise damaged by the collision if it is inflexibly mounted to the truck. It is an object of various embodiments of the present disclosure to provide a flexible sensor mount such that collision damage is minimized or prevented.
Proximity sensors an can conform to typical dimensions or standards. For example, in a particular industry or application, a proximity sensor may have a standard threaded outside diameter that is configured to threadably engage a support that has a standard threaded inside diameter. It is an object of various embodiments of the present disclosure to retrofit a standard-size proximity sensor and support for the same with an improved mount.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of the related art in the field at the time and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.